


Partners in Architecture

by Samuel Wilson (Bumblish_Bee)



Category: Prison Architect (Video Game)
Genre: Beta is bad at betaing, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Diverse Characters, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, Latino Character, Lesbian Character, Medical, Original Character(s), Prison, Rating May Change, Romance, Sexual Tension, Strong Female Characters, Sweet, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Whump, Work In Progress, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, ouch lots of blood, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblish_Bee/pseuds/Samuel%20Wilson
Summary: With the city in financial and criminal crisis, freshly trained prison manager and reform activist Emily Faire finds herself sharing her new assignment with the stubborn veteran Samuel Wilson. Known for his questionable ethics and legendary efficiency, the co-warden aims to bring costs down as much as possible leading to aggressive disagreements.As the old adage goes; "opposites attract". On the other hand, chemistry says to never mix an acid and a base. Will the duo find themselves lovestruck or imprisoned themselves for murdering the other.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Humble Beginnings

“Sir!”

“At ease!”

Warden Wilson walked out of the truck. He smiled at the driver before heading into the prison. The man. Wore olive drab pants with a matching shirt. He had square black glasses that shined like mirrors in the direct sunlight as well as a pistol in a holster. The warden was skinny, tall and stood straight.

He walked through the large barred front door that buzzed with frustration as it was jammed. The tall man looked around. The floor was clean but cluttered with building supplies. To his surprise, the building lights were off, instead powerful battery lamps lined the hallways. Men and woman dressed in orange safety jumpsuits and carrying tools, girders and bags of concrete flowed like a river around him. Thoroughly lost, the Warden tapped one on the helmet.

She silently looked up.

"I'm looking for the warden's office, can you please show me the way?" He spoke calmly and kindly to the worker who shyly pointed down a corridor. The man smiled as he thanked the worker and continued to the office, not bothering to wonder how a single person could carry a washing machine.

Emily Faire sat in her office, quietly making a poster encouraging prisoners to speak up about their issues as she heard three knocks.  
"Come in please!" she said in an upbeat voice, however the door was already opening.

The male Warden would walk in. He looked around the office with his green eyes and took off his security ball cap. "Good morning warden. I was told this is your first ever prison assignment?"

The short woman looked up at him from her desk, sizing him up. She stood up, revealing her yellow sundress with matching rain boots. "Yes… it is, are you the new chief of security? You're a day early but don't worry! We can get your office set up right away!"

Wilson would smirk as he walked over the window, wondering to himself why it was not armored. He could see into the prison yard where about twelve convicts were exercising, walking and playing a pickup game of basketball. He knew they should be put to work scrubbing the floors or making license plates, but that would come later.  
"My name is Samuel Wilson. Mayor Long asked me to give you a hand with the prison you're working on. I have a great deal of experience designing and operating prisons and I'll be serving as assist-... co-warden for the foreseeable future."

Emily’s eyes widened in shock as she realized that the person in her office was in fact, the infamous architect of suffering she’d heard rumors about. She recalled his reputation for sadistic efficiency, violent punishments, and cruel cost chopping measures. Just last month, twenty people died in a riot that took place in his prison.

She snapped back into the present only to see the likely war criminal tapping the bobble head on her desk like a curious child. "I don't need you" she said curtly, crossing her arms. This was her first assignment ever. She was trusted to not only manage a prison, but to build it from the ground up. She studied for five years at the prestigious prison management academy where she learned everything from structural design to ethical theory and she knew didn't need a chaperone.

He chuckled slightly as he walked over to the door and flicked the lights switch on and off a few times yet the lights stayed off. "Emily, even the lights don't work, I think you need me."

Emily started sweating as she imagined the possibility of this abomination running her prison, "But I don't need you."

"You've heard rumors about me haven't you?"

"They aren't rumors if they're true" said Emily, as she glared at him.

"What have you heard?" he took off his backpack and started looking for something as he waited for her to respond.

"I was told that you… run a prison like a slaughterhouse… that blood runs down the hallways like water. I heard that you pack people like... livestock into holding cells and that you don't even pay your staff!"

He smirked, pulling his own name plate out of the bag and placing it onto her desk . "First off, I pay my staff. Second, blood does NOT flow down the hallways, it forms puddles, I know how to level a damn floor!"

The shaken warden raised a finger to accuse and opened her mouth to protest but no words could be found. Defeated, she rested her head on her desk.


	2. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily learns why the mayor assigned her a partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there beloved reader. Sorry for the slow chapter. I hope you enjoy.

“I need coffee” said Sam as he slithered out of the office, taking one of Emily’s mugs from her shelf with him.

Emily sighed loudly as soon as he left. She had waited so long to be assigned a prison of her own and she couldn't stand the idea of having her reputation put in the grave by a psychopathic co-owner. Why was he even here? It was true that the prison was nowhere near complete however all prisons were this way in their early stages. She was fourth in her class at the academy, which was part of the reason she was entrusted with the construction of a brand new prison rather than management of an existing facility. All this made her wonder why the mayor assigned her a partner. Even more puzzling to her was why he was specifically selected.

She got up from her desk and walked to her framed picture of Dorothea Dix, her hero. Dorothea devoted her life transforming the prison and mental health system from an ineffective exercise in cruelty into the modern tool used to reform hardened criminals into safe participants of society. She signed a final time before reaching for the hotline to the mayor. “I won't let you down” she whispered as she picked up the red landline.

“A riot? Already? I'll get the national guard right away!’

“M-mayor- no!” Emily rubbed her temples with disappointment. Why would the mayor just assume the prison was on the verge of collapse? “Mayor, the prison is fine. I just… want to know why you sent… him”

“Oh! What a relief” The mayor had a voice like someone who might ask a shop clerk for blinker fluid. His father had brought economy and safety to the city and it was no secret that mayor Long was surfing the wave of his success. “You mean to ask why Wilson is there?” The man would pause for a moment before responding. “ Emily, this city- the crime is just… unimaginable. All the prisons are full, and we’re hemorrhaging money”

Emily would consider what she was hearing. She knew all too well that proper reform programs were proven to prevent former criminals from committing further crime. If we just build the prisons right the first time, we won't need as many she thought to herself. “So you’re saying I don't have what it takes to handle a crowded prison?” She said in a curt tone.

“No Emily, I’m saying this prison needs to be built fast and cheap, we both know Warden Wilson knows more about that than anyone.”

“Then why do you need me at all? Just have Mister Dollar Store run it himself.” She shifted her weight from foot to foot as she spoke sarcastically.

“We need to stop this cycle of punishment and criminalization. I read your research reports, I agree with you, but we simply don't have the cash to implement a full reform program. Instead, I thought that if I paired you up with him, we might get the best of both worlds.”

Emily stared at the wall as she slammed the phone down. Slowly, she collapsed into her chair in a heap before burying her face in her arms. An alarm suddenly sounded interrupting her wallowing.

“ATTENTION ALL STAFF! FIGHT TAKING PLACE IN HOLDING CELL BRAVO” Shouted an announcer. 

The interruption caused Emily to jump in her seat with surprise before deciding to head to the scene; she could try to minimize damage...


	3. A Coffee Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam familiarizes himself with some of the staff and makes a new friend just in time for conflict to break out among the population

Sam walked through the hallway as he searched for a coffee dispenser. He hated to admit it, but he liked the way Warden Faire decorated her hallways. Whereas his prisons bore cold concrete corridors, this warden chose to use bricks with posters every so many feet giving it a vibrant and welcoming feel. He decided to take a right turn and found himself in the generator room. Four workers were positioning the new machine on its concrete pad. Bundles of wires waited to be connected to the device, placed tightly to the side of the room. He noticed the young woman who helped him find the warden’s office just a few minutes ago.

“Want some help?” He was their boss but that was no excuse for him to not be helpful.

She nodded as he took a corner of the generator. He helped them position it and, though he would never admit it, he almost dropped it at the last moment. The warden decided to wait and watch them hook it up. In just a few minutes, the whole prison was lit up bringing the man to smile but soon he was back to exploring.

He eventually wandered into a room with a few sofas and a table that appeared to be a staff room. On the table was a box o’ joe and a stack of cups. He darted over and immediately filled up the mug. As he took a long drink of the stale coffee, he looked around the room. There were a few cooks and a guard that was quite a bit taller than the rest. He had a black night stick on his hip as well as a big ring of keys. The man wore a navy blue uniform with an eight sided police cap to match. In his hands were a doughnut and a cup of coffee.

“Howdy sheriff,” he said to the Latino security officer and offered a friendly smile. “Is the coffee here always this bad or just today?”

The large man looked down at the warden before laughing. “No, it's not usually this bad. Usually it’s worse!”

The two erupted into laughter as they shook hands.

“Samuel Wilson, co-warden, nice to meet you.”

“Lieutenant James Henderson, Assistant chief of security, it’s mutual.”

The two men instinctively took a seat on the couch and put their feet on the coffee table like the quickly bonding bros that they were. James reached for the TV remote and, after smacking it a few times, the TV turned on. To both of their pleasure, it was live PD.

“So Warden Faire thinks this coffee is good?” said Sam. The coffee was truly a disappointment. He knew first hand that good coffee ensured a good security shift.

“As if! She drinks tea and thinks we all need to do the same- says it’s healthier.”

Wilson sighed. “Well anyways, how's the security?”

“Well it's… inconsistent. We haven't had any escapes but there’s very little in the way of actual security. The prisoners seem pretty chill but for how long... I hate to say it but I feel like there could be a riot any moment and with as few guards as we have I'm not sure we would be able to-”

“ATTENTION ALL STAFF! FIGHT TAKING PLACE IN HOLDING CELL BRAVO” shouted an announcer over the intercom, repeating the message two more times.

Not skipping a beat, James and Sam were out the door sprinting to the scene of the attack. They nearly kicked down the door and found a horrific scene. On the floor lay a minimum security prisoner who was clutching a soda bottle. Above him was a figure in a red, maximum security jumpsuit. He had what Sam immediately identified as a slicer, a small razor blade attached to a handle. It was being used to brutally assault the poor man on the floor. The man on the floor looked unconscious and was bleeding from the face in multiple places.

Sam was moments from drawing his pistol when the attacker looked up and lunged at the warden, pinning him to the wall. Meanwhile, Henderson was being pinned to the floor by four other inmates. Sam struggled for his life against the snarling convict. He thrust his fist into the attacker’s chest but couldn't avoid the swipe of the knife across his chest, cutting through his green shirt and through a good amount of flesh. Gasping in pain, the warden collapsed to the floor, covering his long cut wound. Blood started oozing out and onto the floor as he looked up at the man who prepared to slit his neck. 

Suddenly, the deafening crack of a shotgun would be heard as the attacker’s head was erased, spraying the vulnerable warden with brain matter. In the span of four seconds, three more shots would be heard. Sam lay on the floor for a moment, catching his breath and trying to process what just happened. He almost died a horrific death and he was curious as to who had saved him. 

Pushing the corpse off of him, Wilson looked left, to the source of the sound. He saw an equally terrified Henderson surrounded by three bloodied prisoners and one with their tattooed arms above their head in an act of surrender. Following the path of the gunfire, he spotted a woman with a still smoking shotgun scanning the room with a worried looking worker clinging to her side. The woman was tall and muscular. She wore a black guard uniform indicating she was an armed guard as though the shotgun didn't make that clear already. She had manually cut her black pants into shorts, exposing her tanned olive skin. She had a stern face adorned by short purple hair that faded into black on the shaved sides along with purple lipstick and black eyeshadow. 

As soon as he started getting up, a doctor would rush in, pushing both the worker and the Weapons guard to the side. They looked around the room before starting to approach Sam, having noticed the forming pool of blood under him. 

“N-no- help… him,” He weakly pointed at the original target of the attack who had pulled himself into a corner, covering his sliced face. “Im fine- help him and the others first.”

He slowly crawled over to James who, to his relief, was only winded. He looked up once more and saw a terrified Warden Faire looking down at him, hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes.


	4. To Lick One’s Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily tends to the wounds of sam who is highly resistant to her help. The duo learn that there may be some chemistry besides the isopropyl alcohol being poured into sam’s wound between them.

“S-sam?” Asked Emily who just now reached the scene of the fight. She had seen videos of riots and even of deaths in her training but nothing could prepare her for the shock of in-person violence. She chose not to think too hard about the likelihood of all that footage coming from Sam's former prisons. Instead she chose to think about how she should have been there. Should have stopped this herself.

“Warden- i'm fine”

“You're bleeding”

“So do you once a month.” He snickered, in all honesty, the wound was only skin deep.

Choosing to ignore that insensitive comment, she crouched to get a closer view of him. “You are NOT fine, let me call-”

“No- I'm fucking- Ah- fine!” He stumbled to his feet, briefly brushing her chest for a moment before latching onto the wall causing Emily to blush. “Do we have medical supplies in our office?”

“Y-yeah… we have b-bandages or something but… im sure an ambulance would have more supplies- wait where are you going?”

Sam was already halfway down the hallway, clutching his fragile wound as he walked. Every so many feet, he would lean into the wall to catch his breath. Emily followed close behind.

The partners made it to their shared office in a short time. Sam looked like he’d just ran a marathon, his breath shaking and his face wrought with pain. In a final effort to act tough, he opened her desk to look for medical supplies but before he could find any, Emily had pushed him away.

“Nononono!” She swatted his hands away. “Just… let me.” She already blamed herself in a way for letting a fight take place and she wanted to make it right. She swept her arm across the top of her desk, swiftly clearing it of obstructions.

With his adrenaline finally leaving his system, Wilson had no energy to argue or fight. He sat down awkwardly on the desk. “You know I'm not letting you do this because I want to, right?” He muttered through grit teeth as he continued carefully guarding his wound.

“Mhm.” Emily found the first aid kit and placed it on the desk next to Sam’s thigh. She opened the small box and took out a pair of bandage scissors with her shaking hands. For a moment she froze, lost in thought before getting to work cutting away at her partner’s uniform shirt causing the man to squirm with discomfort. Perhaps this man was anxious about physical contact, she noted to herself.

Strip by bloodied strip, the shirt fell to the floor revealing that the warden had a tall, moderately toned torso. The man’s skin was on the pale side, perhaps from blood loss or perhaps from spending too much time patrolling the bowels of his facilities. His chest was decorated with a collection of various small scars. Emily, distracted, slowly traced one with her index finger. She wondered who put the scar there and why.

“Having fun, Warden?” Grumbled Sam as he held his still bleeding wound which was really starting to hurt.

Emily looked up at him and blushed. “I was just… checking…” She looked back at his chest as she moved her hands to his newest wound. It was long and spanned all the way from the middle of his left side to his right breast. She couldn't see muscle tissue which was a good sign but it was likely painful nonetheless. She took a bottle of isopropyl alcohol and poured it onto some gauze. Carefully the woman pressed it against the long cut, closing her eyes as the man hissed in pain. 

Sam tensed up as the chemicals sterilized his wound but he felt Emily’s soft hand rest on his thigh in a desperate attempt to comfort her partner. “You’re actually enjoying this aren't you?” He grunted.

Emily’s face turned red as she pushed the gauze in rather hard, causing him to whine with pain. “Stop talking so much, I need to focus.” I'm not enjoying this- why would I enjoy this? She thought to herself.

Once the blood was soaked up she started wrapping his chest in bandages. She had to lean into him, wrap her arms around his back, and pass the roll of bandages to the other hand. 

Every time she moved in again, she got a smell of his cologne and felt his warmth. As she did this, Samuel looked out the window awkwardly. He knew he could do this himself. He did it himself before and he would do it himself in the future, yet for some reason, he was letting this green and inexperienced warden patch him up. He noticed that she kept getting   
close to him, really close. He looked down and spotted her leaning against his bandaged chest with her head to the side and her eyes closed. He could feel her tying a knot on his back for a moment before she leaned away once more.

The two stared at each other for a moment. The office was silent save for the sound of birds chirping outside. Their eyes locked, sharing both her worry and his gratitude in an instant. Neither even thought to speak or move until the PA buzzed, breaking their trance.

"I-its dinner time…” Stammered Sam ”I should… watch the canteen, make sure no fights pop up"

"I need to... help the kitchen to… make sure the food is good.”

“Yeah.” Said the duo as they looked away from each other awkwardly.

Sam stumbled to his feet as Emily backed away, glancing at the man intermittently. The man looked around his partner’s office and spotted a knit sweater. Unceremoniously, he slipped it on and looked in the window to make sure it covered his wound to his satisfaction. He reached for his handgun that fell off his belt during the bandaging. He grabbed it and slid it back into his holster with a clack.

“Ill uh… catch up tomorrow morning.”  
“Y-yeah.”

With that, Wilson left Emily to slump in her chair and process what exactly just happened. “No Emily. You do not like him. How could you like anyone that hard-headed? That ignorant? That muscular and tall and… oh no...” She cut herself off, covering her mouth as she blushed like a tomato.

Meanwhile, Sam was walking down the hallway as staff snickered at how he was wearing a woman’s sweater. He chose to let them, just this one time, only because he was in a bad mood. Or was he? He couldn't really tell. Did you… like having her touch you? He pondered. She was his type, short, nice eyes, good smile. He passed a window and decided to look out of it for a moment. It'll never work! He reasoned. No way she would go for me, besides, gotta focus on the job. He watched the sun set, unknown to him, at the exact same time as his partner in architecture and possibly in romance.


	5. Rise And Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warden Faire experiences a new morning routine full of unexpected changes from Sam, yet she might be able to enjoy them.
> 
> *warning, chapter might be spicy*

Warden Faire drove down the road she always used to reach the prison. Her ABBA CD was playing her favorite song as she passed one of the green prisoner delivery busses that routinely brought people to the facility. The driver gave her a short wave and Emily smiled back at them. While she drove, she thought about what it was going to be like to share the prison with her new partner.

She eventually reached the prison checkpoint. A single guard stood in the booth, holding a regulation shotgun. Oddly, they did not open the gate immediately like usual. She awkwardly parked at the guard booth and rolled down her window.

“‘Morning Warden, hope your drive was pleasant. Uh, I'm going to need to see your ID card.” He sipped his coffee.

Emily looked puzzled, for the three weeks that the prison was in operation, she had never needed her ID. Everyone knew she was the warden and nobody needed proof.

“Uh.. Officer? Are you sure”

“Yes Ma’am. New procedure from the warden rolled out just this morning. Nobody comes in or out without an ID.”

“But- I'm the warden! You know me!” Shouted the woman, getting frustrated.

“Sorry Ma’am, no card no entry”

Suddenly, a large semi truck honked at her from behind. It seemed they were getting a bit impatient. The frustrated warden simply reached into her pocket and pushed the ID against the glass. The guard saluted and opened the gate allowing Emily to pass. She drove to her favorite parking spot right next to the prison yard.  
Through her windshield she saw something very odd. Every single prisoner in the entire facility was in the yard. Lined up in neat columns, the men were doing squats. At the front of the block of prisoners was Assistant Chief Henderson and the woman with purple hair and the shotgun from yesterday’s fight. Behind them and perched on a wooden crate, Sam shouted a slow cadence at the convicts through a megaphone.

Emily, shocked at the blatant disregard for her ruling that prisoners should be able to sleep in as long as they wish, rushed through security and towards the yard. She marched through the rows of prisoners, using her hand to keep the bright sun away from her eyes.

“Sam- what the hell is this?”

Sam looked at her and smiled. He handed the megaphone to the woman with the purple hair as he got off his box and looked at Emily.

“I took some time to read your research papers! The section about how vigorous exercise can increase the productivity of prison labor parties was really good!”

The tall woman hoisted herself up onto the box, holding the device before shouting. “Alright boys! It’s Officer Kate’s turn now!” She proceeded to shout out the cadence at about twice the speed that Sam did.

“N-no… my research concluded that exercise… leads to happier-”

“Exactly- More efficiency! More license plates!” Shouted Sam over Kate who slowly increased the speed of her commands.

“Up! Down! Up! Down! Up! Down!- My bitch mother is faster than you hoes!” She shouted into the amplifying bullhorn as she started to bear her teeth.

Emily slowly brought her hand to her forehead while she sighed Sam’s name before leaving. She knew it was her versus Sam, the Assistant Chief of Security and the woman who now had prisoners performing suicides at a vile speed. Emily couldn't win this battle but she knew the war was anyone’s game. As she entered the facility, she looked back and to her horror, she watched a prisoner collapse to the gravel. Nobody would come to his aid, but he eventually picked himself up on his own.

Hours later, Emily decided to check on cellblock A. She slipped on a jacket and proceeded in the direction of the cellblock. On her way, she passed the showers. She peered in because she heard running water even though it was definitely not the scheduled shower time.

“I'm sure someone just left the faucet on!” She mumbled out loud to herself.

She walked into the room, not thinking to knock. The ceramic tiled walls and floors held the steam in so well that it formed a cloud of fog enveloping the bottom half of the room. She could make out a figure at the very back.

“Oh sorry I-I’ll just-”

Hearing a voice, Sam looked back at the door causing Emily to freeze in her tracks. She studied his exposed body. His chest was skinny but his muscles were nothing to laugh at and his scar was healing nicely. In the spray of the shower head, his short brown hair was shiny as it clung to his head. She could see that he had long, toned legs that led to- 

“Emily?” He said, not covering himself. “Is something wrong?”

Emily was red now. She felt her body heat rise as though she was standing in the steamy shower herself… right next to him. If she was that close, she could probably see what the cloud was so cruelly hiding from her curious eyes. “N-nothing is wrong, I was just checking why a shower was running”

“I'm taking a shower”

“Why are you taking a shower?”

“Because I woke up late this morning”

“And?”

“And I didn't have time at my apartment, besides, the shower there is gross” He shut off the water without warning causing the cloud to dissipate at a worrying rate.

Emily realized that if she could just stall him for a short moment she would be able to-

“Hey Faire- my towel is on the shelf, mind chucking it?”

The woman froze for a moment, the cloud was thinning, she just needed five more seconds or so and she would be able to-

“Alright alright, I'll do it myself if you just can’t be bothered”

She tossed the towel. Moments after it landed in Sam’s hand, the cloud would disappear, however her curiosity was not taken with it. Instead, it was simply hidden.

“Well… don't slip.” She said as she left, hoping the horrific joke would distract him from her reddening cheeks. The young warden knew she needed help. Knew she needed a professional. She needed doctor Phikes. She started walking in the direction of the medical room.


	6. Incarcerated And Intoxicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Kate and James relax together before deciding to retrieve some alcohol from a prisoner's cell.

Sam dried himself off with the towel. He didn't really understand what just happened, but he didn't have time to think because he had a meeting with his new best friends. He put his clean green uniform back on and proceeded to the staff room. Inside, he saw Kate and James sitting on the sofa.

“Oi- Kate, move your fat ass so I can sit.” As he said that, the few other staff in the room shuffled out. They knew this would probably be messy and didn't want to be caught in the crossfire.

Kate looked him straight in the eye, sizing him up. “No more room dipshit… maybe you should sit on my lap, hm?” She growled as she patted her muscular legs, smiling slightly.

Sam froze up, not sure how to react. His mind was made up by the comment she uttered next.

“Aww, scared you’ll catch the gay?” She and James snickered while Sam turned red. “Just pull over one of those folding chairs if you’re too pussy”

Awkwardly, he climbed onto her lap. “Only because I'm not going to miss the Chopped season premiere.”

“Damn Sam, you're sorta bony, maybe I should drag you to the gym with me. You need some MEAT bro!”

Sam slowly brought a finger to her painted purple painted lips. “Kindly hush; It’s starting.” 

In sync the three put their feet on the messy coffee table which buckled under the weight and creaked audibly.

Over the next hour they watched the show with utmost attention. Former beat cop, Margaret, was instantly the three staff member's favorite contestant. The trio watched with delight as she survived round after round and eventually made it to the final round; desert.

Sponsored by the morning saviors themselves, the mystery ingredients were Dunkin’s coffee beans and doughnuts. The seemingly impossible collection of ingredients caused the other contestant to freeze with confusion. Acting like she had done this many times before, Margaret ground the beans up in a blender into a fine powder that she started adding about a can’s worth of pie mix.

"Holy shit, is that Dispatch Dessert?” Asked James, licking his lips. “I haven't had that since-” 

“Shut up!” Yelled the other two, cutting him off.

Margaret then poured the brownish slurry into a casserole tray which she topped with the broken up doughnuts. The mix was shoved into the oven for a half hour. Meanwhile, the other contestant simply poured the raw beans into a bowl on top of the doughnut before sitting on the floor and crying with hopeless confusion.

With just minutes left on the clock, Margaret pulled the dish out causing the trio to collectively salivate. She walked up the judge’s table and placed it down before casually taking a bottle of pepper spray out of her purse and giving the dish a spritz.

“She knows what she’s doing huh?” Remarked Kate.

“For sure, I mean I'm not one for spice but... I’d give it a try…” Said Sam in agreement.

The judges looked appalled as the second participant brought her bowl containing the mystery ingredient and only the ingredients up to the table. As the clock buzzed, one of the judges took a spoonful of Margaret's masterpiece to his mouth. Immediately, he vomited on the floor.

The trio screamed their objections at the TV for the full three minutes it took the judges to explain that making someone physically sick was a disqualification. The judges handed the confused but grateful remaining contestant his check as he had won by default.

“What the fuck was that?” Snarled Kate who seriously considered chucking her soda can at the TV.

“Bias… total bias. Dispatch desert is great, he just didn't have the stomach for it” James groaned as he changed the channel to A&E, hoping to find something good.

Sam sighed as he splayed himself across the two, using them as a couch and letting his legs dangle off the end of the couch. “What a fucking shit show! That judge should get fired- I mean it’s his fucking job to eat and he couldn't even do that right!”

The three sat in silence, stewing for a moment before Kate got up, causing Sam to tumble to the floor.

“I need beer.” She said as she stretched.

“Beer? What do you have a stash or something in your locker?” Asked Sam.

“No but dormitory 15 in block B might; we keep busting them, but they keep brewing all the same” She grinned with a devious look in her eyes. “I've never tried it but but i’ve heard it’s good.”  
“I have been seeing a lot of foot traffic here. Does that mean… you’re going to confiscate it?”

“No- We’re going to confiscate it, unless we’re breaking some sort of rule, Warden-”

“N-no! This is perfectly- well pretty legal and… staff morale is important, besides if we drink it while we’re off duty then we aren't drinking on the job.”

Kate nodded. “Cool, we gotta hit my locker before we go so I can grab my shit.”

The three made their way to her locker in a nearby hallway. Kate opened it and grabbed her stab vest and shotgun. Sam swore he could make out something oblong and purple, but she slammed it shut too soon. They then set out for the cell block.

They stood at the armored metal door for a moment.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

“Ready!”

In one fluid motion, James swung the door open letting Sam and Kate dart through. They leveled their guns at the small crowd of about ten people.  
“SHAKEDOWN! Everyone on the wall!” Called out James in his booming voice. 

Most of the convicts complied, standing with their arms against the wall. James started checking their pockets one by one as Sam herded the stragglers to the wall. As each was searched they were let out of the cell and into the hall.

“Hey! We got a shank!” Shouted the Lieutenant who was already handcuffing the inmate. “I got it though.”

Sam was scribbling down a report on the pornography covered mattress he overturned as he glanced at James who had the man in shackles, and then to Kate who was burrowing through a footlocker. She was tossing various snacks and clothes onto the floor between her legs like a raccoon as she searched for the alcohol stash.

“Kate, where is it? Didn't you say you stung these guys before?”

“Yeah but the bastards keep stashing it better and better- James! Bring me the guy named Manny! He runs the operation.”

He would disappear into the hallway for a moment before dragging a man who pulled with all his might back into the dormitory.

“What the fuck do you cops want?” Spat the man as he fought like a bass being dragged into a boat.

Sam stood up and started walking towards them both. “Where’s the alcohol hidden? We know it’s in here but if you tell us where then maybe we’ll take a day or two off your solitary sentence ok?”

Manny stayed silent for a few moments. “What alcohol, Gringo? We learned our lesson last time!"

"What if I don't believe you.” Spoke the tall warden. “What if I watched thirteen guys come here during this morning’s free time? What if I was three of them walking with the commissary in hand? Well they have to be buying something here so someone is selling something they want.” He walked around the prisoner, silently nodding at James with gratitude for holding him still. “So let's say you don't have alcohol here. Let's say you’re selling somethin' else. Are you selling drugs? Are you running hits on people? Are you… selling your body?”

That hit a nerve. The man growled at Sam. “Shut up man! What’s this even about? I didn't do nothin’!”

Sam sighed for a moment before continuing to look around the cell. 

“HEYOO!” Kate held a garbage bag filled with a golden substance that glistened slightly in the light. “Found it!”

Seeing that his stash was discovered, Manny kicked Henderson hard enough to break his grasp. He pulled out a shank and started swinging. “No way! Im not going back to the fucking hole, man! I ain’t gonna shit on the damn floor one more time.”

Kate slowly set the bag down before grabbing her shotgun. “Stop brewing beer and we’ll leave you alone- simple as that.” She chuckled slightly.

Sam drew the handgun from his hip holster and pointed it at the man. “You have three seconds, drop the slicer and you get a minimum sentence, but if you touch any of us, we'll lock you up for two months. Think hard, Manny, you have a decision...”

“You fucking cops are all the same- liars!” He swung the shard of glass back and forth a few times causing James to take a step back as he tightened his grip on his nightstick.  
Suddenly, he threw himself at James. He reacted just in time to swipe the hand clutching the improvised blade away with the baton however he was too slow to block the incoming fist. It connected with his ribs causing him to grunt in pain. Sam brought the gun up but the two were moving far too fast for him to aim safely. While he considered the possibilities, Kate acted, sprinting at the duo.

Manny would feel the force of a shotgun butt strike him in the chest, pushing him away from James who was winded. Manny jabbed with his glass blade but missed Kate’s torso by an inch. Seizing her opportunity, she slammed the stock of her service shotgun into his outstretched and exposed arm. The carbon fiber weapon struck his ulna dead in the middle as blood was thrown onto the floor. 

He shouted out in pain as he dropped the weapon that smashed into too many pieces to count. Manny clutched his arm that had a visible fracture before throwing his remaining fist into Kate’s chest. She coughed as the wind was evacuated from her lungs but quickly returned the favor. She inverted her weapon before thrusting it into his sternum hard enough that a crack was heard. The broken man fell from his feet onto his ass. When he opened his eyes, he found a muzzle pressed to his nose. 

When the medics arrived to haul him off, Kate lowered her gun with a long sigh as James embraced her. 

“I hate it when you-”

“I know James, don't worry, I’m fine”

“Are you”

“I'm standing right?

The siblings held each other for a moment before glancing at Sam, who was jiggling the bag of fun juice triumphantly.


	7. Professional Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily seeks advice from a colleague about her problem before taking matters into her own hands.
> 
> This chapter is a little spicy, but nothing crazy

Blushing like a ripe tomato, Emily walked then ran away from the showers. Suddenly, she halted for a moment to catch her breath. What just happened? She thought to herself. She had just witnessed her colleague bathing in the prison shower room. She had watched the man casually wash himself for over a minute, just like a creep. She had inspected his body, cursing the shower steam that cruely obstructed her view of his most private areas.

"Fucking pervert" she whispered to herself causing a few staff to turn their heads for a moment.

While it was true that she had taken advantage of the situation, he didn't even bother to cover himself up! Did he want her to look? Was he into her in some way? She realized that her theory made no sense and felt a wash of conflicting feelings, including a hint of disappointment.

Eventually, she arrived at the medical infirmary. She took a moment to make herself presentable. She straightened her clothes and stood up straight before pushing the door open.  
Sitting at a table and penning up reports sat a dark skinned woman in a lab coat. She quietly hummed to herself as she added details to the inmates psychological reports. The woman wore a mid length black skirt with a white button up shirt. When she heard Emily walk in, she looked up and back to see who had entered.

"Emily? Are you ok? You look… rather flustered..." She spoke in a calm, low and warm voice.

"Yes Doctor Phikes, I'm fine just… confused about something. You know Warden Wilson? He’s new.”

The doctor let out a long, tired sigh. “You mean the guy who’s sent about ten people here in only two days? Yes I know him, he’s crazy- worse than half the people I give medication to… And Emily, we’re friends, you can call me Martha.”

“I love-... like him… I think I like him.” Spat out Emily as she looked at the floor.

Martha stared at her in confusion for a moment before pointing at the therapy couch. “Sit.”

Emily did as instructed. She had hoped that talking to the psychiatrist would be a pleasant experience, not a verbal grilling.

“So Emily, you caught feelings for the bad boy?”

“I really don't think he’s bad, he just does things diff-” She cut herself off, not wanting to sound pathetic. “I guess…”

“You just met him”

“He’s hot”

“He’s hot?”

“Nice legs... And chest…”

“You’ve known him for a day Emily, when did you have time to see his chest?”

“Twice”

She chuckled “Twice?”

Emily nodded silently

“So what have you done about these feelings so far? Anything drastic?”

“Nothing… I… because-”

“Because you’re worried that it's wrong to have feelings for him, because you think he wont like you back, or because you hate him deeply yet you saw something or felt something forbidden that refuses to leave your mind?” She asked as she twirled her pen smiling at Emily. She cared about the young warden, but that didn't exempt her from tough love.

“Yes… all of them.” Squeaked the woman, sinking into the couch. “He’s just … so...” She made strange gestures with her hands, as if trying to communicate in crack fueled sign language.

“Mhm…” The doctor tapped her pen to her chin a few times before speaking. “Seems to me you caught feelings… and bad… How you managed to get infatuated with this man so soon is your business and yours alone but feelings are feelings and Love is love. Yes, he might act like a tyrant, treat prisoners like lab rats, casually break people’s jaws, and do nothing to prevent violence, but if you have feelings for him you can’t deny them. Have you tried talking to him abou-”

“NO!” Shouted the woman. “There’s no way! Impossible!”

“It's easy, just call him into your office and tell him how you feel”

“How do I feel about him?”

“I don't know, how do you feel about him Emily?”

“I dunno...” She started fidgeting in her lap. “I… think he’s mean to people… and he teases me… b-but he…”

The doctor smiled at her, encouraging her.

“He’s always interesting, always doing… something.”

“Have you considered that this may be platonic attraction? To me it sounds like you just like him being around you”

“I do but it’s more… he got hurt and I patched him up… he let me touch his chest- so strong…” She started to get lost in the memory. “But I hate him so much- he made everyone work out and-”

An inmate who had just been injured in the cell search was carried in by stretcher. “Warden slasher did it again doctor” Said the paramedic with a sad chuckle. “Broken arm, broken ribs, glass in his back. Kate was there; I'm surprised this guy, Manny, even lived.”

The victim looked Emily in the eye and recognized her. “That assistant you have is fucking crazy man, just stole my crew’s hooch for himself! Put him down while you still can!”

Staring on in horror, the warden watched as he was carried through a pair of doors. She looked back at Martha with tears in her eyes. “M-maybe I can change him.”

“Emily.”

“Maybe I can fix him- if he really likes me he’ll change.”

“Emily.”

“I can show him all my research on reform and he’ll understand that-”

“Emily! You aren't changing him. Calm down- please…”

She looked at her lap again and started fidgeting once more.

“I think… your first step is to tell him how you feel and-”

“He’s probably drinking right now… what if he gets hung over?… What if he gets sick? You know how dangerous that hooch shit is.”

“Emily, I was talking.”

“I need to find him so I can make sure he’s okay.”

“Please let me speak, Faire, I think you need to-”

“I bet he’s in the staff room- I better go. Thank you so much Martha!”

“I… you're welcome, I guess?”

The young warden started searching the facility for her counterpart. The man was probably drunk by now and Emily wanted to find him so she could make sure he didn't get into trouble. Emily wanted to find him so she could scold him for how irresponsible it was to drink on the job. Emily wanted to find him so she could see if he would flirt with her while in a drunken state. Emily wanted to find him, and she didn't exactly know why.

She made her way into the staff room. She knew what was on the other side of the door, but when she opened it, her jaw dropped all the same. Each clutching a coffee cup, Sam, Kate and Henderon sat in a heap on the couch with the former strewn across the others.

“H-hey warden,” Slurred Kate with a clumsy wave.

Emily starred for a moment. It would be lying if she said she didn't hope that the inmate was lying about his beer run. “Sam? What’s happening?”

“Aw shit guys- she’s pissed” Said the male warden as he rolled off the couch, spilling his beer on the floor. “I got it guys.” He stumbled his way to Emily who was now poking at the tied off bag of hootch.

“Sam… you’re drunk.”

“And you’re keeping me from getting drunker-er. What do you want?”

What did she want? When he first arrived, she wanted him gone so she could have her prison to herself, but was that still the case. “This is a blatant violation of protocol. People have been arrested for less. I could report you to the mayor and you’d be gone… forever.”

He flinched slightly. It seemed that despite his intoxication, he partially understood the gravity of the situation. “So… will you report me Ms. Warden?”

Would she report him? He would be gone. He couldn't plague her imagination from a federal prison. There was only one drawback. If he was gone, he couldn't plague her imagination from her federal prison. “Why should I… you’ll just weasel out of trouble like usual.”

He looked down from her face for a moment. He never noticed how shapely partner was and being a foot taller than her, he had a great view.

“Why must you torment me Sam- why can’t you just-” Emily clenched her fists with frustration.

“Well we were watching Chopped and the contestant-”

“I don't mean drinking, Sam! I mean- you let me fix your wounds then you work the inmates to the grave. You pose for me in the shower then get drunk on the job! I don't understand!”

As the over lubricated gears in Sam’s head spin, processing what Emily said, Kate took a moment to lean over the side of the couch and donate about a liter of jailhouse wine to the floor via her mouth. “Bro- sounds like she wants to suck your baton!” Shouted the massive woman causing her brother to half laugh and half burp.

Emily turned red as was becoming tradition as the inebriated Sam slowly muttered “What?” as he tried to straighten his hair, simply making it worse, yet so much better in Emily’s mind.

She couldn't take this any longer. She couldn't take his shit, his flirts, and his cool attitude. She couldn't bear the way he managed to tempt her, yet repulse her at the same time. She hesitated for a moment before resolving to take what she wanted- what she needed. She stood on her toes and grabbed his collar, pulling him down to her height. With one hand, she pushed his head to the side and pressed her lips to his. She felt electricity pulse through her whole face as she pulled him in further.

The small warden slightly jumped as she felt his arm wrap around her back, planting his hand on the small of her back. She licked his lips, surprised that she couldn't taste alcohol on him. To her pleasure, she felt his tongue press on her own, causing the electricity in her face to spike. After a moment she let go of him and let him stumble backward.

“I…. hate you” She muttered as she watched him tumble to the floor. It seemed this excitement had pushed him to pass out. She looked back at the garbage bag. It was mostly empty. There was a good chance he wouldn't even remember what happened in the last hour. In a short few seconds, she found herself sprinting down the hallway at top speed, smiling like an idiot, crying like a schoolgirl.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader! My name is Sam and I want to share some information. First off, this is being published under my girlfriend’s account to start with and it will be migrated to my own account as soon as possible. Secondly, this is based off the interactions I had with my girlfriend in the real time strategy game Prison Architect. Please check it out if you can. Also if you want to contact me you can email me at Wsamuel3232@yahoo.com. This is my spam email so if I act like you’re a scammer, please forgive me


End file.
